the spirit of minecraft
by Silver Spirit wolf 64
Summary: Steve and his ghost sister Felicia stumble upon something forbidden, or is it someone?
1. Chapter 1

**hello fellow otaku, and welcome to my first mine-craft yaoi. i don't have any followers so i'm not really too stressed about updating anything.**

**(cries silently in corner)well anyway hope u enjoy. :)**

* * *

it was just like any other day for Steve and his sister Felicia. mining was top priority and Steve was a pro. there weren't many people left in the world and Steve just went on his merry way. absolutely nothing could damper his mood today. he had been mining when he found the end portal and a crap ton of diamonds and emeralds.

"well aren't you just a happy camper" Felicia said floating above her brother "you bet i am! do you know how long its been since I've seen diamond, like never!" Steve said excitedly "that reminds me did you get enough obsidian for the nether portal?" Steve asked Felicia "well..." when i said Steve was a pro, that didn't exactly go for his sister. she could do physical things but Steve was the only one who could see her. she could also posses animals.

"its alright sis, i got plenty at home" even though Steve was an excellent miner Felicia was the best craftier of the two "but e still need flint and steel to activate it" Felicia saluted telling him that when they got home she would get right on that.

and she did. by the time she was done crafting Steve as finishing the frame for the nether portal. Felicia didn't need armour but Steve as covered head to toe with diamond armor with a diamond sword to match. "are you ready" they said in unison, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. they had to jump in at the same time because Felicia was bound to Steve with a spirit chain. so wherever Steve went Felicia wasn't far behind. Steve wast effected by the chain.

when they came through all they saw was fire, lava, and giant ghasts. "I'm frightened" zombie pig-men approached but did not attack. "well looks like the locals are greeting us, just make sure you don't attack them or you'll wish you'd left them alone."

as they walked through the nether they had to be really careful because digging down was bad and the last guy that went in here was never heard of again. "Steve i heard people talking about a lord of the nether, i think his name was hero something" Felicia was worried because she heard so many terrible things about him "hero-brine" he corrected her "they call him the spirit of mine-craft, they say he can rip through the earth and he always watches you" the thing going through Felicia's head when he said that was 'pervert'

"they also say he is the ruler of the nether sitting on his throne in his black castle. they even say hes notches dead brother" he made a fake evil laugh "and how do you know so much about him? i mean it not like hes real or any thing, right?" Steve just shrugged "the soothsayer told me this and soothsayers never tell lies. if he ever said anything about whats supposed to be a myth don't you think its real?" Felicia nodded because soothsayers can see the future and their never wrong.

as they walked they came upon something that neither of them had ever seen before. it was a simple cobblestone frame with a hole only big enough for a single door and what looked like a nether portal in the middle wasn't purple but green instead. "what is that" they said in unison. they looked at each other and without words agreed to go inside.

after they were through they were met with the glare from the sun. "wait a second, i know this place. its sky world!" she exclaimed "what! but i thought notch scraped this and turned it into the end." he said "so did i but it looks like he brought it back for some reason, lets explore!" she yelled "hell yeah" they high-fived and set off.

little did the two know that a pair of white glowing white eyes watched from a distance. he followed seeing not only Steve but his sister too. it couldn't just be a coincidence that this individual looked just like him. the owner of the white eyes cracked a wide smile. he'd been stuck up here for years only able to travel from here to the nether, but the nether was so boring and he wanted a little fun.

"so much to do and so little time, and everyone tells me to take things slow." Steve sighed "well you should live for the moment" just then a wolf came bounding down the hill. "aw a puppy" Felicia possessed its body "what is up with you and calling everything canine a puppy?" Felicia perked the wolfs ears up and her head whipped around staring into the distance. "there's someone over there" she said. she came out of the wolfs body and he just started following them.

Felicia stopped under a birch tree and looked up into glowing eyes she backed away and Steve looked to where she was looking. he saw the individual and whispered under his breath

"hero-brine"

* * *

**cliffhanger (dun dun duuuun)**

**see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again fellow otaku**

**id also like to clarify that Felicia doesn't just float she can walk too**

**hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"well, well, well. what do we have here?" the white eyed Steve look alike said. he hopped down from his perch in the tree and put his hands in his pockets. "looks like we have a few adventurers on our hands. what brings you here?" Steve was too terrified to say anything. Felicia had to take action. she stepped in front of Steve and grabbed the front of his shirt shaking him furiously "Steve get a hold of yourself!" she then lightly smacks him. "thanks i needed that."

hero-brine was nowhere to be seen when they turned around. "i think we should get out of here" Felicia said hugging herself "there's just one little problem with that. how do we get out?" Steve pointed out. Felicia thought "do you have enough material to make another nether portal cause i still have the flint and steel" she suggested "of coarse i always bring extra"

one portal made and a journey through the nether later

time crawls on slowly, just like death taking its time to your final destination.

"what do you think that was all about? you know with hero-brine" Felicia asked her fatigued brother. she was a ghost so she didn't get tired. "i don't know. but what i do know is that I'm tired, and i cant wait to get to my bed" he said.

Felicia was a little jealous of her brother still being alive, not that she was spiteful and wanted him to die. she just wished she could dream again. she liked it even if it were a nightmare. she often had dreams about talking to the moon and darkness. darkness had no shape and always hid from the sun. the moon on the other hand welcomed darkness into her domain.

Felicia did some research on hero-brine by talking to notch himself. he was the all-creator so he could talk to any of his creations through telepathy. "hey notch?" she said through her mind "I'm listening child, what do you need?" she mentally sighed "what can you tell me about hero-brine?" he was silent for a long time "who?" i just face palmed. hes still trying to tell everyone he doesn't have a dead brother and say that hes just a myth but the smart ones know the truth.

it took some time before he gave in and spilled the beans (that phrase is weird) "alright you win but he isn't my dead brother hes very much alive for your information. why are you even pestering me about him? he was banished to sky world " he argued "ah so you did bring it back" he sighed "no i just needed a place to contain him. he shouldn't be able to get out and no one is able to get in. even if he was able to get out, he can only go to the nether."

i thought about it an decided to not tell him that we went to sky world. "by the way, it seems i cant reach out to your brother Steve's mind, any reason to why?" he asked out of the blue "i haven't the slightest clue to tell you the truth" i could imagine him nodding as he said 'OK' "notch is there a way to get to sky world?" i asked "yes but i cant trust anyone with keeping that secret, now i know you of all people can keep a secret.

this was true i did know how to keep a secret, it just why i had so many friends. "you have to make a frame like the nether portal but it can only be a door wide. the frame needs to be made of cobblestone, i made it that way so no one would accidentally make one but even if they did i haven't made the crucial element that is needed to activate it, a red-stone flint and steel" I've never heard of that before "i see, well thank you for your time notch" i said good bye "any time nobody ever talks to me anymore so i don't mind. come back for advice anytime.

Steve went to sleep and Felicia was left in boredom. just then a White light flashed before her, and she landed on the ground with a thud. "ouch, what just happened" she said with her eyes closed in temporary blindness. when she opened her eyes she was in the nether on one of the nether brick structures. "what how did i get here?" she got up but felt a presence behind her. whipping around so fast she thought she might get whiplash she saw the white glowing eyed figure.

and so she told the lord of the nether about her brother. he was thankful and sent her back, before Steve woke up.

the next day

"hey Felicia i saw something in my dream last night" he said randomly "and what would that be?" i asked "well i dreamed i was being followed by hero-brine" he said "weird" i said. "that's not even the half of it. i approached him and he seemed kind of bashful like he was shy around me" when Felicia didn't look surprised he looked skeptically at her. she averted her gaze and coughed nervously. "sorry just thinking" she sighed when Steve seemed o shrug it off.

they were mining again and Felicia started screwing up more than usual in the past few minutes than she had in even an hour. "Felicia are you alright?" her brother asked "you don't seem quite into it today" he pointed out. Felicia gave a sheepish smile "I'm fine i swear, just thinking a lot lately. nothing serious" he left her be. she didn't know what was going through her head to make her this absent minded. maybe she was contemplating whether it was a good idea to reveal so much about her brother to a stranger. she would just have to wait and watch. she sat down against a wall ah hugged her knees closing her eyes.

"you sure your OK?" it wasn't Steve this time. Felicia looked up to meet a pair of blank eyes. "hero-brine what are you doing here?!" she whispered harshly. before he could answer they heard Steve and hero-brine disappeared leaving Felicia still sitting on the ground.

"Felicia are you sure your alright?" Steve sat down beside her "i think its time for a break anyway" he smelled strongly of coal. "hey Steve?" he turned his head toward her "what do you think of hero-brine exactly?" he looked puzzled. "is this whats got you so out of it?" i stared " not exactly" he looked to the roof of the mine and sighed "promise you wont laugh or judge me?" i deadpanned "come on Steve. its me, who do you think i am? I'm not judgmental and you know i wont laugh." he breathed.

"well i kinda think i have a thing for him." i smiled. "hey!" he warned " I'm not laughing! I'm happy for you" he gave me a look as if asking 'why?'. "well i mean I'm happy you found someone you like, i mean you barely glance at other people any other way than you would a stupid animal" he gave a chuckle at that "well that's because that's what they act like. animals in a heard of sheep. no one is as interesting as i would like. i'm looking for someone not boring" he stated.

"well you just might get your wish." 'very soon in fact' i said under my nonexistent breath (get it cause shes a ghost...guys? anyone?...nvm then). "what makes you say that?" he asked. "oh you know...just a feeling". i started to feel eyes watching again an didn't even ask who it was cause i already knew.

it was skydoesminecraft...jk its hero-brine (duh)

just then there was a hissing sound coming from where Steve had just came from. a creeper came from around the corner. "uh-oh i left my sword in the chest" Steve panicked. but then the creeper suddenly looked scared and backed away to where it came from. "getting in trouble i see" we heard a voice behind us and jumped. "oh hello hero-brine, what bring you here. i thought you were stuck where you were" i said not so surprised because i had felt him watching before and he even appeared in front of me for crying out loud.

"oh ill think you ll find i was never truly trapped there" he said then cracked an evil smile.

* * *

**well that's something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**greetings fellow otaku. i'd like to take this time to warn you about the next two chapters. there will be smut, there will be yes some people don't like that kind of thing, but its the main reason i rated this fanfic R. now for all the people who don't mind two men getting down and dirty, enjoy.**

* * *

hero-brine wasted no time in grabbing Steve and vanishing, leaving Felicia to herself. 'notch!' she mentally yelled. 'what is it, what happened?' he asked in concern. 'its about hero-brine, he got Steve. you gotta help me.' she desperately pleaded. before she knew it she was engulfed in a bright light and brought to notches white castle.

"tell me what happened" he tried to stay calm. Felicia was hyperventilating but managed to tell him what was going on. "well if what you say is true, then i hardly believe my brother would ever harm Steve. my brother was always so frustrated about love,because everyone who saw him either ran away or called him a monster. i put him in sky world because when someone saw him he literally fell of a cliff. some people saw this and said it was his fault. back then you couldn't re-spawn, and when it happened hero-brine didn't even bat an eye. he just didn't care about anyone in the city. so after a while i sent him to sky world to be alone for his own good. he didn't protest to this, but i always checked on him. at least no one could hate him if he wasn't there."

"id feel pretty bad if i was called a monster" Felicia said. "rumor got out that hero-brine died, i cast a spell that made everyone think he wasn't real. it didn't work on a few, thus the rumor of him being my brother." he finished. "well what do we do" she asked. notch turned his back "i am going to speak with my brother.

Hero-brine's p.o.v.

i teleported us to my black castle in the nether. Steve was slumped in my arms, he seemed to have lost consciousness when i teleported us. i layed in my bed. not long after i felt my brothers presence. i made sure Steve was asleep before heading to the throne room. there my brother stood with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. "hero-brine, where is he?" he asked in a deadly tone i hadn't heard in a while.

i stayed silent, i knew if i said anything it would result in him yelling so loud thunder could be put to shame. he took a deep breath "hero-brine, I'm not going to get mad." he stated " your look speaks otherwise" i finally spoke. " what are you going to do with him?if its something i do not approve of then I'm taking him right now." i shook my head "i don't know yet, he makes me feel things when i look at him, and i cant get him out of my head. my chest hurts when i think of hurting him or something else hurts him. i don't know whats going on with me."

unknown to them, Steve had woken up ad was hiding behind a pillar with wide eyes. he had heard everything, he felt his heart rate increase with everything hero-brine said.

notch also had a shocked look "hero-brine, what you feel for this human can only be love. if you feel that deeply for him then i shall give you one day to tell him how you feel. if he rejects you, then you need to leave him alone." hero-brine nodded. and notch disappeared.

"i know your there, you can come out now" Steve jumped, but came out. "how much did you hear?" hero-brine asked with his back turned to Steve and his head was fearing the worst. "everything" he said. hero-brine's heart sank. he almost didn't ask but it had to be done "and your answer?"

normal p.o.v.

Steve was quiet fora long time. hero-brine heard footsteps come closer to him and he almost flinched when Steve put his hand on his shoulder. he looked up into his eyes. " i love you too" Steve finally broke the silence. hero-brine pulled Steve into a searing kiss. Steve brought his arms around his neck.

mean while in notches castle. "well that went well" notch said looking into what looked to be a portal that showed hero-brine and Steve making out. he closed the portal before anything got too heated.

"yea i think a little too well" Felicia said.

(yaoi warning (p.s. warning it might suck) skip to next bold-ed if don't want to read)

Hero-brine had Steve already in the bed half naked and panting. hero-brine already had him prepared by the time the last article of clothing and positioned his member at Steve's entrance. he went in slowly so he wouldn't hurt Steve. when Steve was ready he trust slowly and gained speed pumping Steve's member until they hit their climax.

(told you it'd suck. sorry about that /)

"i love you Steve" Steve heard as he drifted off to sleep. "love you too" he replied groggily. they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

when they Steve woke up his lower back was in a searing pain. hero-brine was all too eager to suggest a shower. where they did it a second time. "hero-brine?" Steve asked "hmm" he answered stroking Steve's hair. "wheres my sister" he had never been separated from Felicia. so he was worried about what happened to her. "don't worry, shes with notch at the moment. well go and see her tomorrow, OK?" Steve nodded.

* * *

**Silver: *crying in corner* I'm such a failure!**

**Annabeth: why do you think that?**

**Silver: i had this chapter 2000 words last time before i didn't save it. now its only around 1000. i feel so unaccomplished. I'm sorry everyone to those who reads my story's i know i can do better than that. bye.**


End file.
